Sibling Loyality
by Crystallinee
Summary: The bond between two brothers will never break. Itachi saves Sasuke from some bullies at the playground. Protective Itachi, brotherly love, some ItaSasu. One-shot.


**Sibling Loyality**

**Brotherly Love, some ItaSasu**

* * *

Sasuke angrily stared at the other boy. "I'm stronger than you anyway."

His Academy classmate who he had never talked to before snorted. "Sure, I'd like to see that, _Uchiha."_

"My name is not Uchiha!" the young raven burst out angrily. "I'm _Sasuke_. Give me my ninja tools back _now_!"

He should have known that taking his kunais with him to the playground was a bad idea. But he had made a bet with Naruto that he was able to handle kunais better than anyone else_. _The seven-year-old Sasuke's pride often put him in awkward situations, but it didn't give a clan less brat like this the right to steal his weapons.

They were almost alone on the playground and Sasuke was as annoyed as he could be. The other kid, a brunette who he didn't even know the name of, had hid his kunais and Sasuke really wanted them back before Itachi came to pick him up. Sasuke couldn't tell his father that he had let an _outcast _take his weapons.

"This is your last chance. Tell me where you hid them", he continued.

"What are you gonna do?" the other kid teased him. "Throw sand at me?"

Sasuke raised his chin high in the air. "I don't have time for such childish activities."

"Sure, you _moron_!"

Sasuke gasped with surprise when he felt the other kid grab his hair. They collapsed on the ground, immediately starting to fight. They tried to pull each other's hair and scratch each other's skin as they rolled around in the sand, both aggravated. They tried to punch each other without bigger success and the other boy tried to bite Sasuke's wrist.

However, Sasuke soon got the upper hand and swiftly sat on the other boy's stomach, pushing him down in the sand. The young Uchiha raised his small fist and looked down at the other boy, briefly wondering if he would really be able to punch him. All this for a stupid bet…

Suddenly something in the corners of his vision caught his attention.

Sasuke saw a boy in Itachi's age with brown hair approaching the playground. The Uchiha looked down again and realized his mistake. At the same time the kid underneath him spotted the elder boy and started yelling: "ANIKI! HELP ME!"

Sasuke let go of the other kid, but it was too late. An older copy of his classmate was in front of them, and he looked furious. "What have you done to my little brother?" he spat.

Sasuke took a step back, suddenly afraid.

"I'm going to teach you to stay away from my brother, _Uchiha," _the older brown-haired boy said and grabbed Sasuke roughly by his collar.

The ravenette was pushed to the ground with force and the older boy was gripping his hair tightly with one hand, forcing his head back.

A strangled whimper escaped the young Uchiha's lips and he realized that he was helpless. "Stop it", he managed to say but the elder boy was pulling his fist back, aiming it at his face.

Sasuke's mouth was filled with sand and he coughed, struggling for breath. A final word escaped him, before he shut his eyes close. "Nii-san…"

.

Itachi was on his way to the playground to pick Sasuke up when he heard someone scream. He instantly became alert, but realized that it wasn't his brother's voice.

But something must be going on if a kid was brought to scream for help. Itachi hurried up and soon he saw it all.

The first and only thing his mind registered was Sasuke who was being pushed into the sand by a boy in Itachi's own age. The boy was pulling his fist back as if to punch Sasuke's face.

Protectiveness shot through Itachi's body like a drug and his eyes flashed red. Sasuke had barely uttered the word "Nii-san…" in a last hope before Itachi was over the other boy, violently punching him off his brother. Usually Itachi avoided violence and tried to solve everything with words, but the sight of Sasuke being so brutally pushed down made him downright furious.

He felt that nothing could keep him from beating the living hell out of this person who dared to hurt his brother. Itachi and the other boy was soon involved in a real fist fight which the Uchiha easily was about to win.

Their little brothers stood aside, screaming encouraging words to their older siblings. Itachi gritted his teeth as he angrily and quickly beat up his opponent. The other boy was no match for him. He pinned him down to the ground again after delivering a couple of blows to the other's stomach.

Itachi's rage was stronger than ever before and before he could control himself he punched the other boy hard in the face. The other's little brother yelled when he saw what Itachi had done. The Uchiha's fist had almost crushed his opponent's nose and he was bleeding a lot from it.

When the other boy was lying still on the ground beneath Itachi, alive but almost unconscious, the Uchiha swiftly stood up. His eyes flashed red towards the two younger children and both of them instinctively took a step back.

"Sasuke", he called out darkly, "come here."

Itachi bent down and his little brother threw himself into his arms. Sasuke wrapped his tiny arms tightly around the elder's neck and held on tightly. "Nii-san", he gasped.

Itachi hugged him tight and nuzzled his brother's neck, feeling the sweet scent of his Otouto calm down as his Sharingan faded away. None of them cared about the brown-haired little boy who rushed to his barely conscious big brother, sobbing with fear and anger.

The two other boys stood up; the elder was having a great nose bleed. They quickly left the playground after giving the Uchiha brothers angry looks.

"Nii-san", Sasuke mumbled with great relief as he nuzzled his big brother's shirt.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" the elder asked worriedly. Sasuke nodded and spat some sand out of his mouth. He had just some scratches on his arms.  
Itachi frowned when he realized that he didn't know what happened before. "Otouto", he said. "Did you do something to the younger boy?"

Sasuke looked up at him. He looked so fragile and his big, black eyes were still scared. Itachi hugged him tighter by pure instinct.

"He hid my kunais", Sasuke explained. "I demanded to have them back."

Itachi sighed and his eyes turned red again when he spoke. "You were in really deep trouble. If I hadn't come, I don't know how far they would have gone."

"But you saved me", the younger stated contently and continued clinging to his brother. Itachi stroked his hair gently. "We should go home now", he said. "Kaa-san told me that dinner is ready."

"Hey, Itachi, Sasuke! Big brother's the hero again, huh?"

They turned to look at Shisui who was striding over to them with his usual carefree, smug grin on his face.

"Nii-san is _always_ my hero", Sasuke corrected him stubbornly.

"I was wondering where you went", Shisui explained to the long-haired Uchiha. "My, my", he said when he saw the blood in the sand. "So much testosterone in the air, ne?"

Itachi glared at his cousin. "If it was your little sister, you would have reacted the same."

"That's true", the older Uchiha said thoughtfully, before grinning and nudging Itachi. "But I wasn't talking about the aggression. I meant –"

"Not in front of Sasuke", the weasel interrupted him sharply and pushed his little brother closer to him.

Sasuke looked up at him again. Worry was filling his eyes and his hands anxiously gripped his brother's. "Nii-san, don't be mad. I don't want you to be angry, it makes me sad."

Itachi's eyes softened. His little brother was the cutest angel. "I'm not mad at you", he reassured him lightly. "Please don't be sad, otouto, it makes me sad too."

He was kneeling by his little brother, looking him deep in the eyes. "Please, otouto. Smile for me. Everything is fine, I promise." He raised one of his hands and stroked his sibling's soft face gently. "You shouldn't be sad; it's a waste for someone as beautiful as you."

A shy smile was lightening up Sasuke's face and he hesitantly looked into the warm eyes of his elder brother.

"That's better", Itachi said and cupped his brother's face in his hands. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

The last trace of hesitation disappeared from Sasuke's eyes. His love for his Aniki was endless. He couldn't imagine living without his beloved Nii-san, without having him by his side. It was simply impossible.

"Do you promise you're not mad, nii-san?"

Itachi nodded. Then he leaned closer, smiling at the younger. Sasuke knew what he was searching for and gently pressed his small, soft lips against his brother's. They shared a sweet, gentle kiss and they both closed their eyes. When they pulled apart, the sun was shining in their eyes.

"I'm definitely not mad", Itachi said. "How can I be, when you're around?"

"Awww, how sweet", Shisui said sarcastically. "I'm sure your parents are going to think so too."

"They will never find out", Itachi said without paying much attention to his more immature cousin. He lifted Sasuke up bridal style and cradled him tenderly in his arms.

"I will always be here for you, otouto. I love you", he said and rested their foreheads together. Sasuke smiled from ear to ear. "I know, nii-san. I love you forever and ever, no matter what happens."

** -Owari-**

** You are welcome to give your opinion. c:**


End file.
